Half Like Me
by Marblez
Summary: The Doctor 10th and Rose rescue a being that shouldnt exist, a boy who registered to the Doctor as a Time Lord...summary sucks as ever for me. Could be slash, dunno yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who nor any of it'd characters and species. I do however own Peter, he's my creation ok? Oh and it's 10th Doctor, you know, David Tennent the really sexy and slightly insane one.

Half Like Me

Chapter One,

Rose was even more confused than usual by the Doctor's behaviour as he rushed around the centre console of the TARDIS. He wasn't speaking or making any noise at all, he wasn't giving off any clues as to where they were going, in fact it seemed to the young girl that he'd forgotten she was there. All he did was press buttons and pull levers on the TARDIS, ever now and then checking a little box he held tightly in his hand.

"What's goin' on?" Rose asked eventually. All he did was hold out the box, allowing her to see the blue dot on the screen. "OK, so are we going there? To the…dot?" It didn't help that she didn't know what it was.

"Yes." That was the first thing he'd said in about ten minutes so it was a start.

"OK but what is that, the little blue dot?" Rose asked, moving closer to him but he dodged away, still working steadily on the TARDIS.

"That Rose is a miracle that can't be," he turned suddenly, face to face with her, "This is the reading of a Time Lord." Silence reigned as she slowly processed the information, he watching her face turn very serious.

"But you're the last one, you said so, everyone says so," she said slowly.

"That's why it's a miracle that can't be. My race was destroyed, this reading shouldn't exist and it definitely shouldn't be where and when it is," The Doctor said quickly. "Earth, 2006. Area 51 and that can only mean one thing. Whoever it is has been discovered and your scientists are trying to figure out what it is."

"So we're going to save whoever it is?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"Charles II became King in 1660. James II became King in 1685. William III and Mary II ruled in 1689. Anne ruled in 1702. George I became King in 1714. George II became King in…" The voice never stopped, reciting over and over again all day long, ranging from Rulers of England the place of his birth to the different places he'd lived and for how many years.

"Can't you shut him up or at least get him to give some real answers?" one of the scientist in white coats and green gloves asked angrily.

"That's all he says now. He used to talk, back when he was first brought here but that was almost sixty years ago sir, sixty years of solitude and experimentation has had it's effect on his brain," the only female member of the team said.

"George III became King in 1760. George IV became King in 1820. William IV became King in 1830. Queen Victoria ascended to the throne in 1837. Edward VII became King in 1901. George V became King in 1910…" The dull blue eyes stared up at the ceiling as if dead, the boy didn't move anything but his lips.

"I can't take this, if he's not going to help us by talking gag him. We'll focus on discovering how he works," the new man said angrily, angrier than when he had spoken earlier. As the female doctor carefully tied her own scarf around the boys mouth muffling the words he picked up a scalpel. "Are we required to sedate him?"

"Yes," the woman glared at him, "Hold on and I'll anaesthetise him."

"Woman and their kind emotions, I prefer to examine my aliens alive, conscious," the man sneered down at the boy while holding the scalpel close to the pale cheek. "Does that make you frightened?" But the mumbling into the gag did not stop, the eyes did not move from their spot on the ceiling.

"I need you to move," the female Doctor said impatiently. With an insane grin he stepped back but not that far, just enough for her to step between him and the boy and inject the sedative into his arm.

"Now the fun begins."

"Is this Area 51?" Rose asked when they stepped out of the blue box.

"No this is a cupboard."

"Is the cupboard in Area 51?" Rose asked impatiently as the Doctor pressed his ear to the white door in front of them. "Well is it?" Her voice had risen but with a wave of his hand he hushed her, pointing to the door.

"People," he said quietly, "On the count of three I'm going to pull two in here. I need you to knock them out." He told her quietly. At first she frowned but nodded, picking up a heavy metal lump from one of the shelves. "Right." He opened the door and grabbed two people, one in army uniform, one in a doctors white coat. Quickly she hit both of them round the back of the head. "Well done."

"Thanks. Now what?" she asked replacing the metal thing.

"Now we put their uniforms on and go and find the source of the signal," he said once he'd shut the door. "You take the army uniform."

"How come you get to be the Doctor?" she asked as he pulled on the white coat over his suit. She was still struggling to get the army jacket off the woman.

"Because I am a Doctor, I'll help you." With his help she soon had the camouflage trousers and jacket on over her union jack t-shirt and small denim skirt. "Put your hair up and put the baseball cap on, don't speak. You're accent will be a dead give away."

"What about yours?" she asked while roughly putting her hair up.

"I remember how Jack talked," he said in a rather good American accent, so like their friend Jack's had been. "I think I'll pass for a local don't you?"

"So could I," Rose's accent was so bad the Doctor actually physically winced and she blushed. "OK no talking, but what if someone asks me something?"

"I'll answer." Calmly he stepped out of the cupboard and she followed, almost running to keep up with him as he discretely checked his little black box with a blue dot to mark what they were heading for. With a sigh she struggled to keep up with him, keeping her head down as they walked through the many corridors and through many solid looking doors. And surprisingly they weren't stopped once. "It's behind this door somewhere." His voice was quiet and gentle.

"Let's go and rescue it then," Rose said opening the door for him.

"I'm afraid you can't go any further, operation in process," the guard before them said calmly. "You'll have to wait until after." Rose looked up at the Doctor who looked furious, pulling out his psychic paper he held it up to the man.

"I'm meant to be in there, can't you see," he said angrily.

"Oh yes sorry sir, go straight on in," the guard opened the door.

"Wait for me here," the Doctor said to Rose who nodded, stepping back to lean casually against the wall as he stepped into the room. Before him was a sight that almost made him kill someone. A man was about to start slicing into the pale chest of an eighteen year old boy, gagged and chained to the operating table. "Stop what you are doing!"

"How dare you interrupt us sir! Who do you think you are!" the man with the scalpel shouted angrily, pointing it at the Doctor. Up went the psychic paper.

"I am your superior that's who I am and you will release that subject to me! I have orders to transport him elsewhere to conduct my own tests!" The Doctor shouted in the man's face whose manner had changed as soon as he read the name on the paper, changed to fear.

"Yes sir," he said quietly, shaking slightly.

"Get him onto the trolley immediately! I will take him myself with my guard outside. You shall all remain here!" the Doctor's voice did not lower even as they obeyed, moving the boy's limp body onto the movable trolley, strapping him down securely. "And take that gag out of his mouth!"

"Sorry sir," the woman said untying the scarf hastily while the Doctor opened the door and beckoned to Rose.

"Take the other end," he ordered her and she nodded, remembering her orders not to speak. "I will be making a full report, if you don't want it to be bad for all of you do not leave this room."

"Of course sir." Barely acknowledging them he pulled the trolley behind him along with Rose who found herself looking down at the poor boys head, noting as she walked how handsome he was with long brown hair falling to his shoulders and pale skin marred only by light bruises and red chafe marks from the gag.

"We did it," she said quietly. The Doctor nodded to her and led the way quickly to the cupboard with the TARDIS in it. "We actually did it."

"Hey you! Where are you taking him!" a voice shouted behind them.

"Spoke too soon!" The Doctor shouted breaking into a run, forcing Rose to run as well to keep up with the trolley. The people behind gave chase but they were soon at the right cupboard. "Undo the straps and hurry, we need to get him into the TARDIS." Between them they freed the boy from the trolley and carried him between them into the cupboard as the first warning shot sounded, impacting in the wall. But by the time the guard got into the cupboard the TARDIS was gone.

"We actually did it," Rose said slowly as she held the boys head in her lap.

"It was a close one but we did succeed," the Doctor said calmly, pulling off the white coat. "Now let's find out what this reading is all about."

A/N There we go, don't know when this is set in the series but it has to be, for obvious reasons, before the end of the series as Rose go bye bye. R&R if you wanna.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who nor any of it'd characters and species. I do however own Peter, he's my creation ok? Oh and it's 10th Doctor, you know, David Tennent the really sexy and slightly insane one.

Half Like Me

Chapter Two,

"Brilliant!" The Doctor said cheerfully, standing over the boys in the bed with his scanned in hand. "This is brilliant!" Turning he smiled at Rose and then explained further, "I am the last of the Time Lords, the last full one. He however is only half a Time Lord, the rest of him is human."

"Human?" Rose asked.

"He's immortal, has two hearts like me but the rest of him is Human, I doubt he even knows why he's immortal, knows what he is." The Doctor said putting the scanner down and sitting by the boy on the edge of the bed. "What probably happened is a Time Lord fell in love with a Human and produced a child during the war, before they were destroyed."

Rose sat on the other side of the bed and stroked the soft brown hair gently. Of course the peace full moment couldn't last. The boy jumped and sat bolt upright, pushing the two from the bed as he began to shout over and over as he did when he was alone in his cell,

"The King of England in 1272 was Edward I! Edward II became King in 1307! Edward III became King in 1327! Richard II became King in 1377! Henry IV became King in 1399!"

"What's he doing Doctor?" Rose asked worriedly, looking into the dull blue eyes which looked straight through her.

"That's the Kings of England," the Doctor said confused as the shouting continued. "That's why he was gagged, he's been in solitary for so long he's gone insane. Reciting things is common in lunatic's that have the uncontrollable urge to speak above all else."

"But we can help him right?" Rose asked worriedly.

"We can damn well try," the Doctor said. Calmly he put his hands on the boys cheeks, forcing his head around to face him. "My name's the Doctor, I'm like you. What's your name? Can you tell me your name?"

"Henry VIII became the King in 1509! Edward VI became the King in 1547! Mary I became the Queen in1553! BLOODY MARY! Elizabeth I became the Queen in 1558! James I became the King in 1603!"

"Can you tell me what your name is? Listen to me! I want to help you! What is your name?" the Doctor was shouting as well now, looking deep into the boys eyes which all of a sudden seemed to come to life.

"Charles I became…" the voice trailed off as his eyes seemed to brighten slightly and focus on the Doctor's face. "He became the King in…" A tear came to his eye and dripped down the pale cheek, "King in…Peter."

"Became the King in Peter?" Rose asked confused.

"Your names Peter?" the Doctor asked gently, still holding the boys face gently. "When were you born Peter? What year?" The boy shook his head. "Who was the King when you were born? When you were growing up?"

"I…I don't…Charles I became King in…"

"Peter listen to me, you don't have to be that way any more. You are free now, we have freed you from them. I promise you! When were you born?"

"K-King Henry III. I was-was born in the reign of King Henry III," the boy, Peter said slowly with a gasp, "I-I am free? You…you saved me?" The poor boy looked even more confused now and more tears came. "You got me out?"

"Yes Peter we did," The Doctor said gently. "Can you tell me the exact year you were born? I need to know."

"1256." The eyes looked over at Rose who smiled slightly at him.

"1256, that's the same year that the Time War ended, well to you humans that's when it was," The Doctor said, turning to Rose quickly. "Peter, do you know what you are?"

"I am different," Peter said with a gasp, "Always different, always moving, hiding, never getting older, watched mother die, running, witchcraft, I AM NOT ONE OF THE DEVIL'S OWN!" His final scream was like his madness earlier, breaking down into sobs, heart wrenching uncontrollable sobs. The Doctor pulled the boy into a hug tightly, pressing Peter's face into the side of his neck.

"You are not Peter, you are like me." Peter slowly stopped shaking, stopped sobbing and pulled back, his cheeks still wet. "I am a Time Lord, the last of the Time Lords. Have you heard that before?"

"Mother used to say that's what my-my father was," Peter mumbled. "That's why they burned her, madness. It's all madness. It's always been madness. Locked in cell by them, beaten, cut open, they looked into my soul and saw…nothing."

"No Peter, what they saw was a boy half human, half alien. That's all. You are a mixture of me and Rose here to put it easily," the Doctor said, holding Peter gently by his upper arms to steady him. "What they found was a boy who looked human yet was born nearly 800 years ago, a boy with two hearts beating as one. Two hearts like I have, like all the Time Lords had."

"You have…two?" Peter asked. "You're not joking?" The Doctor smiled once more and placed Peter's hands over his two hearts.

"See?"

"It's true, you are like me. I'm not alone!" Peter smiled for the first time and it brightened his face, his eyes brightened even more so much that they seemed to shine.

"No and neither am I," the Doctor said with his own smile. "For years I have thought myself the last survivor, you don't know how I felt when my ship picked up your reading, how angry I was when I found you like you were."

"He went mad, shouted like crazy," Rose said quietly in Peter's ear. "He hardly ever does that unless a whole planets in danger. That means your extra special to him. Even I don't get full on shouting when something happens to me." Peter smiled once again and took his hands away from the Doctors chest.

"But now that we've rescued you we can help you, look after you," the Doctor said with a smile. "Get you healthy and teach you all about the other half of your heritage. But first lets get you into some better clothes and some food into you. What do you think of visiting your mum Rose?"

"I think it's probably a good idea but Peter, be prepared to be smothered," Rose said with a laugh. "She'll pet you like anything, feed you too much food, ask lots of questions and in the end flirt with the Doctor. And she'll talk non-stop."

"This is good?" Peter asked.

"No." The Doctor said quickly while Rose simply laughed, "Rose's mum flirting is never good. But lets go!"

"You're always dropping in out of no where, no care for my feelings, bringing trouble whenever you do. This time you've brought a poor boy you've got caught up in everything, he looks scared to death. Take him into your bedroom love and I'll put the kettle on, you'll have to kip in with me and the Doctor can sleep in here, I' not having you two sleeping in here together."

"Mum," Rose said sharply.

"Well I wont have it. Poor boy looks scared enough without you two carrying on together here. Get him into bed, there's still some of Howard's pyjama's in my room for when he stays over, you can get him into some of them. Two sugars Doctor or just one?"

"Two please," the Doctor said slowly.

"So you're still with Howard mum?" Rose asked quickly.

"Yeah, almost a year now, get moving you two, he looks about ready to fall asleep on his feet! I can't believe you two and the things that happen to you…" she continued to talk as she went into the kitchen while Rose and the Doctor helped Peter into Rose's very pink bedroom.

"Sorry about the colour," Rose said in Peter's ear as they sat him on the freshly made bed, it seemed old habits died hard for Jackie Tyler and laundry day was one of them. "When I was a teenager I loved pink."

"It's alright," Peter said quietly, "I like colour, I've been in a white cell for the last 60 years since my capture in Roswell at the end of World War Two. The only colour I ever saw at first was peoples eyes, then I just stopped looking." Rose nodded sadly and rubbed his arm before going to get the pyjama's. The Doctor meanwhile helped Peter out of his ripped shirt. "It was easier on me than looking and remembering before."

"You must have some amazing memories, just like me I suppose," the Doctor said with a smile as he pulled off the socks on Peter's feet. "Care to do your own trousers? Or will you allow me to help?"

"Can you help? I don't think I have the strength any more, I am so tired," Peter said with a loud and wide yawn.

"Alright quickly stand up, this'll be done in no time at all," the Doctor said calmly, pulling Peter to his feet while undoing the tie on the simple trousers, letting them drop around his ankle, "Oh…no underwear."

"Oh my!" Rose had returned, "Doctor! You can dress him." With that she threw the striped pyjama's to him and he quickly helped him into the pyjama trousers, then the shirt. Peter was blushing deeply so the Doctor decided not to either press the matter, apologise or tease him, especially tease him.

"There we go, now into bed," the Doctor said calmly, tucking Peter in firmly. "I'll be out in the lounge if you want anything. Sleep now." He turned to go but Peter grabbed his arm in a death grip.

"Don't leave me alone! I don't have to be alone any more! I don't want to be alone! Can't be alone!" Peter was panicking, breathing heavily and sharply. The Doctor sat beside him and pulled him into a hug once more.

"OK, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep…or Jackie comes with the tea that will probably taste worse than usual," the Doctor said light heartedly with a small smile. Awkwardly he moved so that he was sat with his back resting on the headboard of the bed, Peter snuggled up in his arms like a child he hadn't been for hundreds of years. "Feeling better?"

"Y-Yes, I was always alone, always. I couldn't have friends before because they would notice and then they kept me alone," Peter mumbled, pressing his face into the Doctor's chest. "Were you always alone?"

"Pretty much, it's the worst part of being alive forever, being immortal," the Doctor said gently into Peters ear, rubbing his back gently. "But I've had the odd companion, the odd friend like Rose. And now we've got each other."

"You'll stay with me?" Peter asked.

"We're from the same people, well mostly anyway. How could I abandon you after I only just found you?" the Doctor asked one of his usual rhetoric questions while holding Peter close to him. "Now go to sleep, I'm right here." Peter held onto the collar of the Doctors jacket with his hands but finally closed his eyes and slept. And strangely after a few moments of silence and peace the Doctor too fell asleep with his arms protectively around Peter.

"Aw bless 'em," was what Jackie said when she found them later, setting the two cups of tea down by the bed for them to had if they woke up thirsty, well if they woke up thirsty while the tea was still warm. And then she went back to Rose and continued her conversation about the Doctor's travelling habits and technique, Jackie complaining, Rose defending.

The two Time Lords woke when it was dark later, still curled up together on the pink and puffy bed that had been Rose's. And it was the colour that made Peter smile even more, the proof that he was either a)out of that place as they said, b)dead and in heaven or c)hallucinating. He hoped above all else in was a.

"Morning…although you can't really call it morning can you it's really night time so really I should say goodnight but that's what you say to people when they go to sleep at night so I can't say that either so I'll say welcome back, but then again that sounds…"

"Just fine," Peter interrupted the Doctor with a smile. "Is there…is there anything to eat? I haven't had food for a little while and then it wasn't really food, it was what they fed me on."

"Of course you must be hungry!" the Doctor said, smacking himself on the forehead. "How did I not realise that you would be? Stupid, so very stupid! Jackie!" His last word was a shout at the door through which a sleepy looking Jackie entered. "Our young friend," the Doctor paused and turned to Peter, "Do you mind being called a young friend at your age?"

"You can call me anything you want," Peter smiled. "Even grandpa although that wouldn't be politically correct."

"Right," the Doctor turned back to the confused Jackie, "Our young friend is hungry having been a prisoner for so long."

"Well why didn't you say so, I'll fix up something then shall I?" Jackie asked, already going to go back to the kitchen. "Or does he want take-out?"

"Take-out," the Doctor said quickly, "Pizza would be fine." She nodded and left, leaving the Doctor to turn to Peter and explain his intervention, "You don't want your first free meal to be something Jackie Tyler cooks, trust me." Peter giggled slightly. "Now, lets talk history."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"I am fascinated to find out what type of life you've led, the things you must have witnessed, the events you must have been part of. I'm sure you've got some amazing stories to tell," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Well, yes I guess that's one way to put it," Peter said with a smile. "Where should I begin? I mean what part of history do you want to know about?"

"At the beginning of course, you're childhood onwards! Mind if I get Rose in here for story time?" the Doctor asked excitedly.

"Not I don't mind but you might both get bored with my life story, I have lived a long time you know," Peter said almost like a warning.

"Rose! Story time!" the Doctor called out and soon Rose was sat before the two men on the bed, smiling at them after commenting on how cute they looked, like father and son. She didn't miss the flash of hurt in the Doctor's eyes as she said that. "Take it away Peter, tell us all about yourself and then we will return the favour and tell you about us."

"Alright. I was-was born in the year 1256 as you know and in the reign of King Henry III. My mother was a simple farm girl, wasn't married so I was born on the wrong side of the blanket as the saying goes. I started working with her on the Lord's farm when I was five years old, old enough to do the simple work…"

A/N I couldn't resist putting chapter two up as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who nor any of it'd characters and species. I do however own Peter, he's my creation ok? Oh and it's 10th Doctor, you know, David Tennent the really sexy and slightly insane one.

Half Like Me

Chapter Three, (Peter's Memories and POV)

I remember the tiring work from an early age, helping in both the harvest and the sewing season. I broke many bones, cut my arms and legs and face frequently. And I worked on that farm until I turned thirteen when my mother was burned by our Lord, accused of madness.

"My sons father did not come from our world!" she'd screamed for days in fever and that was what started to rumours of her madness, of her witchcraft and her dalliances with the Devil. They locked me in the Lords dungeon so I couldn't even try to save her, all I could do was close my eyes and cover my ears to block out her screams. Nothing could stop the smell of her burning flesh though, that's a smell I'm sad to say I have smelt since.

I left the village then, travelling to London and I stayed there until I was twenty five, by which time I had realised what my mother had warned me about, I was different. I wasn't aging like the people around me, I still looked like I had the day I turned eighteen years old.

My life was fine for about three hundred years, I moved around a lot doing odd jobs and living like an animal most of the time. There were wars of course, many and a new King or Queen every few years, and religions thanks the Henry VIII. Do you know Mary I, i.e. Mary Queen of Scots, known to…well everyone as Bloody Mary was a right hoot to live under…not, I am joking. Course when the Civil War came around I actually ended up fighting in that one, can't quite remember what side but I wasn't killed, I know that much as I'm still here talking to you.

I went abroad soon after that was over, to France. Don't know why, just felt like going to France. I was there for the Revolution, saw Madame Guillotine in action, sadly many times as the Upper Classes were executed for being born lucky. Saw a whole family with four young children go up once but they were saved, the children I mean, by someone unknown. The mother and father still died though. Do you know I almost got caught up in the Napoleonic wars, got ordered to join the French army so I went back to England where I was ordered to join the British army. Silly eh?

Trouble started when I ended up living in a place I had before and an old man recognised me…from his youth. Luckily that time it was put down to an old man's mind going but still I left. I tried to find places to stay that I hadn't been before but more and more times older people recognised me. I realised I needed to span out, go to different countries like I had when I went to France. Unfortunately I had to wait quite a while till I could manage to.

I ravelled around Europe for a few years, until Queen Victoria came into power really and somehow I managed to pick the languages up very quickly. Germany back then was a beautiful place, the people so friendly to a weary traveller. One lass fell in love with me once, a nice pretty little thing with blonde hair but I had to leave, it wouldn't have worked once she found out my secret. I was always wary of someone finding out.

For some reason I ended up in England again in the mid 1800's, working in the odd factory around the country and on the newly experimental railways. They weren't safe you know, loads of people died on them in the early years of their use. Sometimes it was really horrible. The Queen was a good one considering the other ones I'd seen in the past, had lots of children if I remember my trip to London correctly when I saw the painting of them in the free gallery, some of them were really beautiful.

I lived on the streets of London for twenty years, longest time I stayed in one place but no one noticed because no one noticed a homeless person. Except for other homeless people of course but London's a big city, I'd stay in one place for about a year and then move to another. Most homeless people died in that time anyway. I saw Bernardo take boys off the streets and give them a home, nobody did anything like that for the girls or the men and women on the street, they just ended up in the workhouse. I almost did once but I had to escape, people never came out of workhouses, they'd have noticed my un-aging.

Then came World War 1, that's the first major thing in my past after the Victorian Era. The War to End all Wars. This time I did end up joining up, conscription after the Battle of the Somme in late 1916. I saw things I hope never to see again in the trenches of France, we lived in mud up to our waist, our feet rotting in our boots. We charged at the enemy with bayonets against machine guns. I saw people ripped in half, I saw people step on mines, I saw people executed for cowardice, I was part of a firing squad once. I can't tell you how glad I was when the war was over, when I returned to England.

You know the saying that time heals all wounds? Well it doesn't. My mental wounds from that war are still as fresh today as they ever were but I, along with the rest of the world learned to cope. We went into an era of parties and fashion, the 20's. Wonderful time to get over a war in, far too much alcohol for what was good for us but boy was it fun. I went to America during the 20's, decided to branch out even further. New York City, 1926, prohibition and all that Jazz. And the Flapper's, oh wow the legs some of those girls had.

Course it couldn't last, thanks to Hitler. Second World War. Once again I end up fighting, this time for America which can I just say was an experience and a half. They do things very differently over there. I went back to England with them, back to France, Germany. It was too cold, too hot, it rained, it snowed, it bombed, oh were there bombs after bombs after bombs. And I'm not just talking about the Blitz. Everywhere I went we got bombed. I saw more horrific sights, not more as in worse than the first time round, more as in the number of them. I saw more men die, I saw men and women and children die. I saw Concentration Camps in Germany, that stank of rotting flesh, people with numbers tattooed into their arms, so thin you could count ever bone on their body.

I survived once again but someone in the Army had reported how I didn't age in the war, how I didn't change one bit. No wrinkles, no beard which I really should have had being eighteen but I can't explain why I don't have one, nothing changed. So when we got shipped back to America…you know I was considering staying in England like some of the men were. Anyway so when I got back they locked me up and for a year they examined me, no explanations but then again I didn't need one, I knew why they had me.

The next ten years I spent in a maximum security cell away from everything, Doctor's coming one after another trying to figure out what was wrong with me. They didn't seem to care that I was a person, that I might have had family that was worried about me but I didn't so that's beside the point. After that I got moved to where you found me. That was 1956. I was there for fifty years before you rescued me, fifty years of solitude and experiments, operations and tests. Sixty years of confinement and a whole lifetime of hiding.

And that Doctor is my story.

A/N There we go, I had to have a chapter like this, to see inside Peter's head. Helps that I took GCSE and A-Level History. R&R.


End file.
